The Cloths-Line of Freedom
by Nevanlinna
Summary: Fukase a offensé quelques Vocaloids et se rue vers la liberté. Joyeux Poisson d'Avril, quelques injures mais elles restent relativement correctes. L'idée était : Fukase utilise sa canne pour fuir des shotas énervés." TRADUCTION, auteur GearFeathers.


Salut à tous !

Voici une nouvelle traduction de la fiction de GearFeathers, rien ne m'appartient, juste la présente traduction (avec son accord bien entendu !)

Et puisqu'il semblerait que je poste toujours en retard, après la fiction de Noël deux/trois mois en retard, voici celle du 1er Avril.. un mois et demi en retard, je m'améliore ! :3

Bref, voici une petite histoire toute mignonne :3 (Je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes, ma bêta n'était pas disponible, n'hésitez pas à me prévenir pour que je puisse les corriger !)

~Nevanlinna

* * *

\- FUKASE, REVIENS ICI !

\- VOUS NE M'ATTRAPEREZ JAMAIS VIVANT, SURTOUT PARCE QUE SI VOUS LE FAÎTES, JE SERAIS TUÉ PAR VOUS TOUS… ! Le Vocaloid aux cheveux rouges, avec sa canne caractéristique à la main, fuyait ses poursuivants directement dans une pièce qui ressemblait à une voie sans issue. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et la verrouilla.

Fukase chercha rapidement une sortie dans la pièce et repéra une lucarne, une corde à linge la reliait au rez-de-chaussée. Il s'y précipita et ouvrit la fenêtre.

Ils frappaient à la porte et quelqu'un hurla « OUVRE LA PORTE FUKASE ! ».

\- JAMAIS ! cria Fukase depuis le rebord de la fenêtre, tandis qu'il retendait la corde à linge.

\- BOUGE !

La porte trembla.

\- CASSEZ LE VERROU !

\- P*tain de m*rde c'est pas possible. (Fukase fixait la porte avec les yeux écarquillés.) Je ne pensais pas qu'ils seraient aussi réactifs.

Il y eut un bruit de claquement alors que la zone autour du verrou volait en éclats. Les coups reprirent avec un son métallique qui résonnait dans le couloir. Le verrou sauta de sa place, causant l'ouverture soudaine de la porte dans un grand bruit. Ce mouvement inattendu provoqua la chute des poursuivants de Fukase, constitués de Len, Piko, Oliver et Ryuto. Ils tombèrent les uns sur les autres. Heureusement, aucun ne tomba sur le haut du pied-de-biche qu'ils avaient utilisé pour tourmenter la porte.

Avec un grognement, un Ryuto, la tête à l'envers, montra du doigt Fukase.

\- Attrapez-le, il s'enfuit !

\- Oh non, il ne fuit pas ! (Piko se leva de la masse des Vocaloids et s'approcha de Fukase, menaçant, avant de juste se tourner vers Ryuto avec un air interrogateur.) Fuir où ? C'est un cul-de-sac et ce serait une chute de deux étages.

Fukase prit cette occasion parfaite pour fuir.

\- SALUT LES NAZES ! Cria t-il alors qu'il sautait, attrapant la corde à linge avec sa canne dans une descente insouciante tout en fauchant au passage les vêtements mis à sécher.

\- FUKASEEEEE ! Hurla Len derrière lui, coincé sous Oliver.

Oliver se leva d'un bond et se précipita au rebord de la fenêtre, fixant le seigneur des memes Vocaloids utiliser sa canne telle une tyrolienne pour glisser vers la liberté.

\- Reviens ici ! Appela Oliver derrière lui.

\- IL S'EST ENFUI ! Rugit Piko.

\- Direction le rez-de-chaussée ! Ryuto, toujours au sol, pointant le plafond du doigt.

\- Mauvaise direction Ryuto. Oliver, excédé.

\- Oh… (Ryuto dirigea son doigt vers le sol.) Direction le rez-de-chaussée ! Cria t-il alors que les quatre sautaient sur leurs pieds pour reprendre la chasse.

* * *

Bonus :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ici ? Sonika regarda la porte abîmée, confuse et légèrement indignée.

\- Je ne sais pas mais il y avait une foule énervée qui chassait Fukase. (Surgit la voix fatiguée de Leon.) Les coups et les cris m'ont réveillé, donc je vais retourner dormir.

Entrant dans la pièce elle remarqua la fenêtre ouverte et alors qu'elle allait pour la fermer, elle vit ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol.

\- Donc tout est la faute de Fukase hein… ? Une rage montante apparaissait dans sa voix.

\- Sonika, tu veux sortir plus tard ? On a besoin de plus de rés-, (La voix de Daina se brisa lorsqu'elle remarque la porte cassée de Sonika.) Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- _Fukase…_ grogna Sonika, une aura noire l'entourant.

\- Hum… Je t'appellerai plus tard… Daina s'éloigna rapidement de l'aura meurtrière que Sonika laissait apparaître.

\- SONIKA ! Pourquoi tes vêtements sont-ils par terre au pied du bâtiment ? Appela Dex, uniquement pour se faire taire par Daina.

\- Chut, juste, juste aide-moi à les ramasser et à les laver pendant qu'elle va tuer Fukase.

\- Quoi ?

Une tâche verte, furieuse, se précipita dans les escaliers, passa devant les deux vocaloids, réclamant une vengeance sanglante.

\- Hmm… tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je vais t'aider… balbutia Dex alors qu'il la regardait les chasser au loin.

Joyeux 1er Avril !

* * *

N'oubliez pas les reviews (qui seront transmises à l'auteur) ! :3

En espérant que vous ayez eu une lecture agréable ! :3


End file.
